


Almas gemelas

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: El nunca creyó en el amor todo le había sido arrebatada no tenía esperanza, esa linda sonrisa había desaparecido pero un día normal para el, lo conoció su corazón volvió a latir, sintió esa calidad al abrazarlo apesar de ser frío no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo dormir.





	1. Prologo

_Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien que la sociedad creia que no era _ _ **"normal" ** _ _pero cuando tu lo conociste te pareció lo más lindo del mundo por que yo si. Yugi mi hermoso chico vampiro espero poder verte hoy._

Un chico tricolor de cabello tricolor, ojos rubíes y piel morena escribía en su diario pues estaba en clase de matemáticas _**(la clase en la cual finjes poner atención para el final no entender ni un comino) **_el sensei daba la clase mientras el oji-rubi miraba como los primeros copos de nieve caian al suelo el invierno se acercaba y pronto saldría de la prisión.... digo del instituto aunque el moreno no ponía atención el sólo esperaba que el timbre sonara para poder irse con una persona la cual ya lo estaba esperando recostado en el tronco de un árbol.

**-Bien alumnos tengan una feliz navidad- **el timbre sonó, el oji-rubí tomó su mochila y salió a toda prisa del instituto

**-Hola veo que llevas esperándome mucho tiempo- **dijo viendo a un chico de estatura baja, piel pálida, ojos amatistas y cabello tricolor

**-Te dije que vendría temprano por ti- **el moreno sonrió y tomo la mano del oji-amatista asiendo sonrojar

**-Vamos hikari hace frío- **dijo el moreno, el menor lo detuvo se quito la chaqueta y se la dio al mayor

**-Pontela tú, no quiero que te enfermes o tengas frió- **dijo el mayor, el oji-amatista frunció el seño, aprovechando que tenía más fuerza que el moreno lo arrodilló frente a el y le tomo el mentón

**-Sabes que los vampiros no nos moriríamos por una enfermedad, el frío pues somos helados por naturaleza y estamos acostumbrados a ello- **el menor junto sus labios con los del mayor, mientras le ponía la chaqueta lo que para la vista de las demás personas era muy tierno

**-****Bien vamos a casa entonces- **dijo el mayor levantandose y estirando su mano asía el oji-amatista que sin dudarlo la tomo, el moreno sonrió a lo cual el menor lo imitó

_Es la primera vez que siento esto por una persona dime es normal que me sienta tan atraído a ti porque la verdad quisiera pasar todos los días de mi vida junto a ti Atem._

** _Continuará......_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Felicidades sr. Mutuo es un varón- **decía la partera con alegría

**-Déjame verlo por favor- **pidió una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos amatistas y tes blanca **-Yugi, mi pequeño Yugi- **decía la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazando a su hijo recién nacido

**-Disculpe mi atrevimiento sr.Mutuo pero donde esta el padre del pequeño- **interrogó la partera, la oji-amatista cambio su semblante alegre aún semblante serio que iso temblar a la mujer

**-El no tiene padre, ni lo necesitará el sólo llevará mi apellido- **la partera asintio y la castaña volvió a su semblante alegre

_ **********17 años después********** _

**-Mamá, mamá- **gritaba un tricolor de baja estatura, ojos amatistas como los de su madre y tes blanca

**-Que pasa Yugi- **dijo la mujer con dulzura mirando su hijo

**-Vamos a donde el abuelo por favor mamá- **suplicó el tricolor mirando a su madre con sus ojos cristalinos apesar de ser casi un adulto era muy pegado a su madre

**-No Yugi esta vez no me convenceras.... no-**

* * *

**-Hola abuelito!!!- **decía el tricolor con alegría abrazando a un señor de cabello canoso, ojos purpura y tes blanca

**-Yugi mi nieto favorito- **decía el anciano correspondiendo al abrazo del menor

**-Abuelito tienes cartas nuevas- **el mayor suspiro y señaló la estantería donde habían muchas cartas **-gracias abuelito- **dijo el tricolor corriendo feliz asi a la estanteria

**-Hola papá- **saludo la castaña abrazando al anciano

**-Hola Margaret- **el anciano correspondio al abrazo de la castaña

**-Tengo miedo papá- **le susurro la oji-amatista en la oreja con miedo

**-Ven vamos a la sala- **ofreció el anciano, la castaña asintio

**-Yugi mi pequeño- **el tricolor la miro con el seño fruncido

**-Mamá tengo 17 años, no soy un niño- **dijo el oji-amtista asiendo un puchero adorable para la mujer

**-No me importa la edad que tengas tu siempre serás mi pequeño bebé- **dijo la castaña burlonamente, el tricolor susurro algunas cosas y luego sonrió

**-Muchacho estaremos en la sala si necesitas algo- **el menor asintio y los dos mayores se fueron a la sala

**-Cuando entenderán que casi soy un adulto- **decía el tricolor riendo, mientras miraba las cartas

Ese fatídico día, por que insistir tanto en ir donde el abuelo por que....

**-Lo siento abuelito........ lo siento mamá- **susurre mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas

Han pasado 20 años y yo aún me veo como un chico de 17 años por su culpa, lo odio con toda mi alma mi quito lo que más quería mi abuelito, mis amigos, mi madre.. me quito todo, el desapareció todo lo que me importaba espero y no encontrarte esta vez porque ese día empezará la caseria lo juro por todos que ese día serás hombre muerto....

Asique cuida tus espaldas... querido padre


	3. Chapter 3

** _♢ Narra Atem ♢_ **

Hola mi nombre es Atem Sennen y está es nuestra historia........

Yo era un chico normal con muchas ideas en la cabeza como todo adolesente cruzando la pubertad mi primer día de clases en el instituto de Neo Dominó obviamente no quería ir pero fui obligado por mi madre Sakura Sennen ella es de tes morena ojos rubíes y cabello rubio por otro lado tenemos a mi padre Timaeus Mutuo cabello negro con puntas de color verde y algunos mechones plateados, tes blanca y ojos color esmeralda al no llebar su apellido muchos creen que no es mi padre verdadero pero según mi madre el se tuvo que ir de viaje cuando yo nací. A regañadientes me fui al instituto ese día tan aburrido lo conocí a el y se que jamás lo olvidaré.

Me levanté con pereza de mi cómoda cama, entre al baño para darme una ducha de aproximadamente 20 minutos, me cambie poniéndome el uniforme del dichosos Instituto mientras peinaba mi cabello tricolor escuche a mi madre gritar.

**-Atem ven a desayunar- **grito mi madre suspire y baja asia la sala

**-Buenos días padre, buenos días madre- **el hombre de ojos esmeralda sonrió al igual que mi madre

**-Buenos días hijo- **dijo volviendo su atención al periódico que estaba leyendo

Luego de desayunar junto a mis padres, mire el reloj que reposaba en mi mano derecha ya era hora de irme, tome mi mochila y bese la mejilla de mi madre.

**-Hasta luego mamá, hasta luego papá- **iba a salir de la casa pero la mano de mi padre me detuvo lo mire interrogante

**-Te llevaré, el Instituto me queda de paso- **yo asenti, se puso su saco, beso a mi madre y luego salió con migo hasta el garaje donde sacó un deportivo color negro **-Vamos tu conduces- **dijo lanzandoms las llaves que por suerte atrape, mientras el abria la puerta del auto

**-Pero aún no tengo licencia- **el me miro, sólo negó con la cebeza y volvió a sonreir

**-Vamos muchacho muestra me lo que as aprendido o que acaso tienes miedo- **me reto, abrí la puerta del auto sentadome y encendiendolo, el sólo me miro sorprendido

**-Estas esperando una invitacion querido padre- **dije en tono burlón el comenzó a reír y se subió poniendose sus gafas de color negro

**-Bien esto será muy divertido- **dijo mirando me arranqué el auto para demostrarle que era digno de poseerlo

**_"La vida no siempre te sonreira debes saberlo" _**esa frase con la cual e reflexionado muchas veces desde hace 20 años desde el día en que el me arrebató todo al fin e decido olvidar mi venganza lo e buscado en todas partes y nunca lo encontré asique mejor e decidido seguir con mi vida.

**-Joven Yugi, venga con migo-** me dijo la sensei llamando mi atencion con una sonrisa yo sólo asenti y fui detrás de ella **-bien Yugi espera aquí- **se fue dejándome sólo en el largo pasillo escuche como saludaba a los alumnos hasta que me hizo señas para pasar al salón **-bueno presentate ante la clase- **respire profundo y trate de sonreír

**-Mi nombre es Yugi Mutuo, tengo 17 años y me acabo de mudar- **menti asiendo una sonrisa falsa que fue pasada por alto por todos los del salon

**-Bien Yugi siéntate a la par de...- **se quedó pensando unos minutos hasta que señaló un lugar a la par de la ventana **-a la par del joven Atem- **yo solo asenti y fui directo donde me había dicho la sensei

**-Hola mi nombre es Atem- **me saludo el chico lo mire era casi como yo, tenía un color de ojos muy hermoso un color rubi y su piel era acanelada

**-Hola- **respondí secamente, el iba a decir algo pero la sensei lo interrumpió dando inicio a la clase

**-Podemos hablar en el receso Yugi- **dijo alegre, yo no le respondí y decidi ponerle atención a la clase

Almenos toda la clase paso rápido, la campana sonó todos los alumnos salieron del salón sólo estabamo el chico y yo en silencio, mire la ventana sin prestarle atención escuche como una silla era arrastrada hasta quedar frente a mi.

**-Puedo sentarme junto ati- **sólo alse los hombros restandome importancia, el se sentó frente a mi y no dijo nada

**-Por que haces esto- **le pregunté el sólo sonrió

**-Hacer que- **pregunto como si nada lo mire había recargado su mentón en su mano izquierda mirando asia afuera

**-Por que estas aquí conmigo- **el sólo levantó los hombros

**-Nose, me diste curiosidad- **lo mire interrogante entre cerro los ojos y se volteó asia mi **-como por que sonreiste forzodamente- **me quedé en silencio, el frío viento entró por la ventana moviendo sus mechones dorados

**-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe- **dije levantándome para salir del salon

**-¿A donde vas?- **yo no voltie, sólo me quedé parado en la puerta

**-Que te importa- **el sólo sonrió y yo salí del salon me sentía raro

Caminaba sólo por los pasillos las chicas me miraban mientras susurraban cosas que no me importaban, llegue hasta la azotea mire a todas partes vigilando que no hubiera nadie así que di un salto quedando casi a la cima de un hermoso árbol con una bellas flores azules me recoste en una de sus ramas podía sentir como el aire fresco movia mis cabellos, cerre los ojos y me quedé dormido. Escuche como la campana volvía a sonar para dar inicio a las aburridas clases salte del árbol y retome el camino de vuelta al salón vi al chico oji-rubi que se sienta al lado mío sonreír ampliamente pero no era una sonrisa común sino una sonrisa triunfante, me senté y a los pocos minutos otra sensei entro para dar inicio a otra aburrida clase.

**-Oye pss.. Yugi- **me voltie mirando a Atem seriamente **-si que te gusta trepar a los arboles verdad- **dijo en tono burlón yo solo abrí mis ojos como platos acaso el me había seguido y lo peor me había visto saltar como un anormal, casi hasta la cima del árbol

_ **Continuará...........❤♥💙💜** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Narra Atem**

  
Sus ojos amatistas estaban demasiado abiertos por el asombro se había quedado mudó después de lo que le dije, un tick apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

**-Si dices algo voy a matarte- **me amenazó yo solo levante los hombros y le sonreí

**-No lo creo, diré todo antes de que me mates- **lo escuche suspirar

**-¿Que es lo que quieres?- **me pregunto lo pensé un poco y al fin tenía el plan perfecto

**-Mm.. después de clases tengamos una cita ¿te parece?- **seguramente iba a reprocharme pero fue interrumpido

**-Joven Mutou y Sennen a la dirección ahora- **dijo la sensei enojada

Yugi se levantó y me golpeo el hombro un poco fuerte se dirigió hacia la sensei para tomar el papel que le extendió y salió del salón. Iba detrás de el en silencio al parecer estaba enojado llegamos a la dirección y el viejo nos dio como castigo ir a quitar unas hiervas que estorbaban en las canchas.

Salimos de la escuela hacia las canchas que estaban del otro lado al llegar me acosté en el suave pasto que crecía aquí y cerré mis ojos, hasta que senti que algo me golpeo en el estómago abrí un ojo para mirar a Yugi que me había lanzado un par de ¿tijeras?.

**-¿Que esperas idiota? Hay que comenzar quiero irme rápido a cada- **asentí me levanté, tome las tijeras y comencé a cortar

**-Lo siento yo no quería molestarte- **baje la mirada el solo negó

**-No te preocupes tu solo querías saber sobre mi- **lo mire seguía cortando las hiervas por Ra se miraba tan hermoso este chico me va a dejar loco **-además la sensei estaba de malas- **sacudí mi cabeza saliendo de mis pensamiento

**-Al parecer el marido no le dio anoche- **el me miro y comenzó a reír era tan tierno

**-Jajaja creo que tienes razón- **sonreí de medio lado

Asi pasamos las 2 últimas horas de clases charlando y riendo por mis idioteces ni nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos terminado de cortar toda la hierva y al fin el timbre sonó.

**-Bueno vamos a dejar las tijeras- **el asintió sonriente

Le deje el par de tijeras al conserje, al final fui a la oficina del director y le dije que ya habíamos terminado todo. Al salir de la oficina ví a Atem sentado con mi mochila a un lado.

**-¿A donde iremos? - **le pregunté, el me miro interrogante

**-¿De que hablas Yugi?- **rodé los ojos con fastidio

**-De nuestra cita- **el sonrió con un mini sonrojo en sus mejillas

**-A.. si vamos al parque, si al parque- **me miro mientras reía nervioso

**-Ok me das mi mochila- **negó con la cabeza se echo mi mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar

**-Vamos Yugi- **no dije nada más y salí detrás de el **-¿Qué te parece si antes de ir al parque te enseño la ciudad?- **levante los hombros y asentí dejándome llevar por el

Bueno al menos "la cita" no era tan aburrida como creía la verdad era divertida Atem me hacia reír por sus ocurrencias, comentarios y una que otra idiotez que hacia por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía feliz.

**-Esperame aquí ya vuelvo- **dijo sonriendo yo asenti y me senté en una de las bandas del parque

La vista que tenía era hermosa las flores de cerezo caían al compás del viento sobre el lago, haciendo un espectáculo digno de grabar para poderlo apreciar siempre. 

**-Vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aqui- **un chico de cabello azul, ojos Esmeralda y tes blanca se sento a mi lado **-dime precioso te gustaría pasar una noche con un verdadero hombre- **frunci el seño, me sentia incomodo pero no separe mi vista de los cerezos

**-Alejate si no quiere que te rompa las costillas- **advertí, el chico rió divertido y me tomó del mentón para que lo mirara

**-Me gusta tu actitud pequeño- **sentía mi sangre arder odiaba ese maldito sobrenombre **-¿Que dices? Nos vamos de este aburrido lugar a otro más privado- **se estába acercando poco a poco a mi rostro

Por Ra ya tenía suficiente con soportar a Atem y ahora estoy decidido a mandar a este tipo a otro país de un solo golpe.

**-Oye disculpa que te interrumpa pero yo lo ví primero- **Atem me tomó de la cintura acercándome más a el **-¿Estas bien hikari?- **me pregunto mientras me abrazaba

**-Ja como si tu pudieras hacerlo feliz- **bien me estaba hartando

No soy un debilucho que tienen que proteger no señor no e vivido tanto tiempo como para que ahora me quieran tratar como la damisela en apuros. Mientras el chico reía como un loco desquiciado me solte del agarre de Atem y golpee suavemente al tipo en la cara si usaba mi propia fuerza seguramente lo mataría.

Su nariz sangraba me miro con enojo seguramente quería regresarme el golpe pero esta vez no fui yo quien lo golpeo asiendolo caer al suelo rompiendo su labio inferior.

**-No te atrevas a siquiera tocarle un mechón- **el chico asustado solo asintio, se levantó y se echó a correr **-creo que no es buena idea hacerte enojar- **dijo nervioso yo solo reía por su comentario

Atem me miraba atentamente analizandome con detenimiento seguramente mirando para ver si tenía una herida o rasguño.

**-¿Que me ves?- **dije divertido el solo sonrió y negó

Se acercó a un árbol, metió su mano en uno de sus huecos y saco un bello ramo de rosas rojas y azules. Se acercó otra vez a mi, me las extendió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-So-son para ti**\- tomé el bello ramo entre mis manos y aspire el olor de las Rosas

**-Gra-gracias Atem- **me sorprendí al saber que estaba tartamudeando

**-Son muy hermosas como tú- **dijo mirando asia otro lado y sin saber la razón me sonroje

** _Continuará........ 🌌❤💜_ **


End file.
